wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stormwind to Booty Bay travel guide
Travel from Stormwind to Booty Bay Why would you want to go to Booty Bay?... * Higher level Trainers and Vendors. * Expert Fishing book for sale. * Boat to Ratchet in Kalimdor. * A Bank. * Hanging out (or fighting) with the Horde. * A neutral Auction House. This is how to get from the Human city of Stormwind to the Neutral city of Booty Bay at the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms: # Either fly from Stormwind to the town of Darkshire in Duskwood or run southeast to get there (you can safely do this around level 20). # Follow the road south from Darkshire and turn west with the road. # Keep going west until you get to a road going south (at the intersection should be a tent with Darkshire watchers) and go south. # The road south leads into Stranglethorn Vale. For characters under level 30, this area can be scary, so be wary of mobs. You may die a few times. # Follow the winding road generally south over a couple of rope bridges past the Venture Trading Company Base Camp and continue south. # You should pass the Gurubashi Arena and eventually to a large shark head at the opening of a cave guarded by Goblin bruiser guards. # Go through the cave tunnel and you've made it to Booty Bay! If you are a lowbie, and die along the way, you can't keep running as a ghost until you get to the cave right outside Booty Bay. Although there is a Spirit Healer just slightly east of the cave entrance, you can't rez from there and run right inside Booty Bay. If you try to resurrect at a different Spirit Healer, it will ress you back at the graveyard you died at. Another way to get to Booty Bay from Stormwind is to start from Westfall, this method is recommended for lowbies (lvls 10-19) since it is the safest. # Fly to Sentinel Hill in Westfall, then run southwest until you reach the southern coastline of Westfall. # Proceed to swim south towards Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale's western coast is quite generous in how far you can stray away from shore without being fatigued. # Stay away from the shoreline, you don't want to aggro mobs or alert Horde players at Grom'Gol! # You can pretty much swim in a straight beeline from Westfall's southern coast to the Booty Bay harbor without entering deep water. # When you reach Booty Bay harbor, there is a ramp in the center of the dockside that will allow you to run out from the water. # Welcome to Booty Bay! A third - and both relatively quick and rather safe - way to get to Booty Bay from Stormwind or other Alliance territories is to take the roundabout route via Kalimdor. # Start in Menethil Harbor (fly there, or walk the long way; pick up the flight path if you do not have it). # Take a ship to Theramore Island (head left as you walk onto the docks) # Head north along the beach to Ratchet. There are some level 37-38 Murlocs in the way, but you can avoid them by swimming around them. Closer to Ratchet are some level 13-16 pirates, but they too are easily avoided # From Ratchet, take a ship to Booty Bay. If you take this route, you also get the flight paths in Theramore Island and Ratchet as a bonus - don't forget to pick them up! This route is especially easy for Night Elves, who can take a ship from Auberdine to Menethil Harbor, and who get easy access to the Barrens this way too (skipping Ashenvale and/or Stonetalon Peak). One more way this can be accomplished with an extremely low character is to die, and run to Booty Bay as a ghost. Then, get on the ship and go to Ratchet, and resurrect in Ratchet. This will avoid resurrecting where you died. Then, you can get back on the boat to Booty Bay, and you're there. Category:Transportation Category:Travel Guides